Battlefield Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 November 2012
23:15 wb 23:15 brb 23:20 the mods name is "to long" for the folder -_- 23:20 Just rename it 23:31 Didn't realize I'm still here 23:32 you didnt 23:33 wb 23:34 brb 23:34 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 23:35 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 23:36 thats it im not even trying any more 23:37 Damnit I'm doing it wrong 23:38 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/M4_Carbine 23:39 Can somebody fix this since I can't do it 23:40 Delete the video 23:41 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 23:41 To what 23:42 What video 23:42 hi 23:42 wb 23:42 Whoa it worked 23:42 Just need to resize 23:43 k 23:44 Oh hey 23:46 Dat J-10 baserape on WI 23:47 ok 23:53 Lol 23:53 Icantfly 23:53 In jets 23:54 So Typhoon report is unlikely Tywin 23:54 Hell the only popular servers are Great Wall,Dalian,Oilfields,WI2007,Strike and Mashtuur 23:55 Great Wall is fun 23:55 When you have the FA MAS 23:55 And the HK53A3 23:56 And 64P is not clusterfuck 23:56 Unlike BF3... 23:58 Anyone up for BF3? 23:58 no tnx 23:58 mabye 23:58 I know you would never 23:59 I'm up for either Hearts of Iron or Elder Scrolls Oblivion 23:59 I might 00:00 For BF3? 00:00 Tywin 00:00 get Darkest Hour 00:00 NCTDM is fine by me 00:00 Dont expect fun\ 00:01 For. Bf3 00:01 kk 00:01 And I will try and do better 00:02 Not die as often, reloading the FA MAS 00:02 Nvm 00:02 I'll be playing with aoa 00:02 IC 00:02 WTF 00:02 Database locked? 00:03 sometimes wikia does that when they're updating the servers 00:03 Also Question marks everywhere! 00:03 For no reason 00:03 Usually during an internal linl 00:04 k 00:05 My Xbox is off 00:06 Raage 00:06 Can a DM be a team leader? 00:06 what is a dm? 00:06 gtg 00:06 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 00:06 Bye 00:06 god 00:06 designated marksmen 00:06 dammit 00:06 TO LATE BOI 00:07 dunnae 00:17 Dead chat 00:17 yep 00:18 wb 00:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6AGcb2wywI 00:18 WHEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW 00:19 Im jelly of that man right now 00:19 All I get to do is walk into battle in a desert 00:20 In what? 00:20 Operation Arrowhead 00:20 I was just making a refrence to what I was doing right now 00:20 o i c 00:20 you'd rather ride a pig into battle 00:21 Im walking in the desert with a M2 on my back and a M4A1 in my hand 00:21 Of course I would 00:22 haha 00:22 And I ran into a couple of goats at the start of the patol but sadly you cant ride animals in this game D: 00:23 What game is it? 00:23 Operation Arrowhead 00:23 oh, arma 00:25 I'm going to be playing with aoa 00:26 ok 00:26 And possibly extreme 00:32 -!- Angel of Anarchy has left Special:Chat. 00:33 yo 00:34 Hello 00:34 O.o, That awkward moment when im the only guy here who isnt a moderator or an admin 00:34 Everyone says that 00:34 Just ignore it 00:35 And URL is just a bot 00:35 Makes sense 00:35 wondering how he is able to stay in the cats for like 42/7 00:35 *24/7 00:40 I like cakes 00:49 wb 00:54 yo 00:55 Hey 00:55 Hi. 00:55 *shunning* 00:55 lol 00:56 0/0 people playing right now 00:56 Seems legit 00:57 lolwut? 00:57 playinh what? 00:57 Zombies 00:57 It labels about 50 thousand people online, yet when I select something, it says 0/0 00:58 .. 00:58 Sounds like Bad Company 2's server browser. *facedesk* 01:00 Yeah, I've seen that 01:01 It's not just glitched, it's not there lol. And Quick Match doesn't work for crap. 01:02 ,... 01:04 Yeah, I've played BC2 at a friend's PC 01:05 It's already Battlefield 4 and they haven't fixed it! >.< lol 01:07 Mn 01:09 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 01:09 Back 01:09 wb 01:09 Hello 01:09 Ohay 01:09 Beware of UK13 01:10 He hates bronies 01:10 I've been doing horribly this game 01:10 What game? 01:10 Downed 5 times in one round 01:10 Im still looking for my targets 01:10 Lol 01:10 ^ target above 01:10 And I almost got bombed by a jet 01:11 Hes already been shunned 01:11 mhm 01:11 I feel so weak, everyone else here is a mod/admin. ._. 01:12 You are one on Halo Wiki 01:12 Thanks DiCe 01:12 Of course, it's probably a good idea to not use the 1911 on round 12 01:12 I know, but here lol 01:12 You are on ZOAMBIES 01:12 Y U NO find other weapob 01:12 n 01:12 Example M14 01:13 I do 01:13 I just point whore like mad 01:13 Lol 01:13 I left one zombie on lvl 21 01:13 And thanks to Mule Kick 01:13 My not yet a Mustang and Sally 01:13 I tend to just have something pack-a-punched and a pistol 01:13 -!- Marquis-B589 has joined Special:Chat 01:13 I was spamming the M1911 01:13 Hey 01:13 Hey 01:14 Got so many points 01:14 And hello 01:14 I have found the rouge contractors 01:14 Oh shit its vid...Again >.> 01:14 >:D 01:14 now to caculate an kill 01:14 lol 01:14 -!- Marquis-B589 has left Special:Chat. 01:14 I tend to buy the M14 actually 01:14 It's good early on, and can net more points later 01:15 There's always a game where I screw up significantly. 01:15 And the targets are down :P 01:16 Is there still the Mustang and Sally? 01:16 The normal wall weapons stay around 01:16 Oh god those guns. 01:16 And yes 01:17 Who the hell sends contractors to kill other contractors? 01:17 1911, M14, Olympia, and MP5 01:17 MP5 was never there 01:17 Cod 4 01:17 MP5k was 01:17 and MW3 however 01:17 K Prototype is different 01:17 It sounds lousier 01:18 -!- Angel of Anarchy has joined Special:Chat 01:18 Dem reload sounds 01:18 Greetings 01:18 I cant go trough 1 mission without killing an animal 01:18 Wb AoA 01:18 "Holding a hideous gold-plated abomination of an MP5, Mason is thankful that his allies have more taste than he has. Having been justly beaten for his crimes, he holds a normal one during "Time and Fate." " 01:18 Lol 01:19 Imfdb 01:20 I like how often they point out the fire selector messups 01:20 BF2 has the same problem 01:21 MP5A3 only has 0 and 1 like the HK94 in Die Hard 01:21 Teh EmmSicteh 01:21 Emmsixteh 01:21 Brian Frost, Mark Reynolds, and Asano have payed for there betrayl 01:22 RICHTOFEN fuu 01:22 MOON Y U BE CANON 01:22 ? 01:22 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 01:22 He was meh fav 01:23 He just becomes the new announcer 01:23 In Green Run 01:24 And the FUCKING originals 01:24 Only dem Dempsey 01:24 Apparently Takeo is returning 01:24 Nope 01:24 Ok 01:24 Unknown via skeleton of CoD wiki 01:25 Dey has liek 0 info 01:25 Ugh 01:25 M1216 is a recycled High Standard Model 10 01:25 Juggernog didn't work 01:25 Jug=Best 01:26 All those over the phone Zombies games 01:27 My Spammtage of the Wunderwaffe 01:27 And the A U G 01:27 Why do dey pronounce as like HAUGG 01:28 I always say A-U-G 01:28 ^ 01:28 Not long for me to pronounce it 01:29 ONO DG-2 is not in BOII ZOAMBIES 01:29 FFUU 01:30 I am happy they balanced the game! 01:30 brb 01:30 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 01:35 ION Inc. is based off of Blackwater -_- 01:37 Fuck 01:39 Ijust realized the M93 is on top of the bus 01:39 Lol 01:39 What bus? 01:40 TranZit 01:40 PaP'd M14 for the lols 01:41 Well it beats my shit M1911 01:42 PhD Flopper would be nice though 01:44 Splash from the Ray Gun is troublesome 01:48 yall playing BO2 zombies 01:48 He's on the XBOX 01:49 Like a boss 01:50 I'm doing Town 01:51 Tranzit 01:52 Dang it host... 01:52 We were on Round 20 and he had to leave 01:53 Host Migration failed, therefore, I can't boast my high round score 01:53 :< 01:53 Lol 01:53 Imma solo run 01:53 Im killing traitors of MURICA 01:54 Solo is good for you 01:54 Aoa zombies tomorrow k 01:54 Yes 01:57 <3 01:58 <3 01:59 Imma watch the new bond movie 01:59 Seeya 02:00 cya 02:01 Bye AOA 02:01 Bye 02:01 SEE u on steam 02:01 cya <3 you 02:02 Goodbye 02:03 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 02:03 After the longest discussion of who or what created the universe I am back.... 02:05 Lol 02:05 What? 02:05 Oh yeah, our host left us at round 20 and host migration failed 02:06 ^ Always happens to me 02:06 On BO1 ZOAMBIES 02:06 well im gonna try and play as a Royal Marine Sniper in BF3 02:06 How? 02:07 L96 02:07 O 02:08 Ya mean Bundeswehr Sniper? 02:09 BundESWEHR IS German 02:09 The L96 is not an L96 02:09 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7f/G22_ohne_Schalldaempfer.jpg 02:09 Problem? 02:10 Stock technicality 02:10 And the barrel I'd assume 02:10 Ya think? 02:11 Its a modified Artic Warfare AWM-F aka L96A1 02:11 Nope 02:11 used by the UK 02:11 Key word MAGNUM 02:11 And you cant say L115 02:11 That is different 02:11 :p 02:12 Realz L96 http://paijoedan.files.wordpress.com/2008/09/l96a1.jpg 02:12 Notice how either way the Royal Marines still use it therfore... 02:12 beech pls 02:14 Actually im gonna be a Royal Marines DM 02:14 Therefore L86 02:14 ACOG 02:14 Because no SpectreDR 02:15 They changed the PS Store! 02:15 NNNNOOOOOOO 02:15 ^ 02:15 It is hard as hell to navigate 02:16 And FFS 02:16 SPM drop 02:16 Y U NO DROP 02:16 Is anyone else man enough to join me in battle? 02:17 I will 02:17 CQ 02:17 Warthog killstreak is pretty good 02:17 SQ Rush 02:17 As in Close Quarters 02:17 But okay 02:17 Expect a switch team 02:18 And a NOOOOO 02:18 MAI TAGS 02:19 actually nvm 02:19 im goin solo 02:19 Now to get tap the touch button 02:20 AND FFS 02:20 PS3 Super Slim 02:20 WTF 02:22 Im gonna be an Isralli Commando :P 02:23 MTAR-21 02:23 ImehAssume 02:23 Planning on downloading Project Reality? 02:24 Mebbe 02:24 Who knows... 02:24 If I get BF2 and find out how to download PR i call helo pilot 02:24 And it is hard 02:25 That PS3 Supah slim is garbage 02:26 I love my old 60/80GB 02:26 Sorry 02:26 But Steamehs one is hard to work 02:28 But the YLOD is coming soon 02:28 For all PS3s cept the Super-Slim 02:30 You can't get a data trnasfer afterwards eh? 02:30 transfer 02:30 That is what I am planning to do 02:30 In a year or two 02:30 But mine has soldiered on for longer than most 02:30 Hell I still have the case 02:31 Anyways I have an HDD 02:32 Just take it out of the 60 put it in the new 02:32 Back up 02:32 And solved 02:32 Put in new 02:32 Get data 02:38 How did the US and RU get DAOs? 02:38 No clue 02:38 Who knows? 02:38 Arms dealers 02:39 How RGF and USMC get MK3A1 and MP-412REX 02:39 Well the MP-41 was a Russian experiment so... 02:39 Or about half the weapons available 02:41 Hybrids 02:41 Hybrids everywhere 02:42 ^ 02:42 249 02:42 -!- Charcoal121 has joined Special:Chat 02:43 Hello C121 02:43 This is my Rifle 02:43 and this is my gun 02:43 one is for fighting 02:43 The others for fun 02:43 Mainly Strikers and some LMGs 02:43 ^ 02:43 yo 02:43 In what? 02:43 BF3 02:43 Everything 02:44 Oh 02:44 Is the DAO-12 the Striker? 02:44 Nope 02:44 Clone 02:44 It's like a hybrid 02:44 Cobray Street Sweeper 02:44 MURICAN clone 02:44 Banned 02:44 it's evul 02:44 And it backfires 02:44 -!- Marquis-B589 has joined Special:Chat 02:44 hey 02:44 Yet SAIGA-12s are not banned 02:45 ^ 02:45 And TF141 uses it as a main shotgun 02:45 SAIGA 12's are quite common in teh U*S 02:45 *US 02:45 ^ 02:45 The local range has like 10 guys with em 02:45 -!- RussianEngineer has joined Special:Chat 02:45 Hi RE 02:45 hey RE 02:45 hey kids 02:45 How are you calling 'kid', old man? 02:45 *Who 02:46 -!- RussianEngineer has left Special:Chat. 02:46 -!- RussianEngineer has joined Special:Chat 02:46 wtf lag 02:47 Yet they ban AUGs 02:47 whats the point of the UN having sniper rifles if their supposed to keep the peace? -_- 02:47 In SA 02:47 In case dem snipers 02:47 The AUG is used by the US Border ppl 02:47 On teh enemy side 02:47 Yup 02:47 They are accurate, they don't need to use lethal bullets 02:47 Yet they banned it because of 1 shooting.. 02:48 If that was the case AR-15s should be banned 02:48 ^ 02:48 M1As 02:48 NY does 02:50 but NY bans most guns 02:50 ^ 02:51 FFS http://www.amazon.com/gp/offer-listing/B000TVT8PI/ref=dp_olp_new?ie=UTF8&condition=new 02:51 My old PS3 is sold for that 02:51 >.> 02:52 Wow 02:52 Course mine is slightly older 02:52 Late 2006 02:53 Backwards 02:53 And dem touch sense 02:54 The HMG backpacks dont work 02:54 HMG backpack? 02:54 What do you guys think of the restrictions that are put on automatic weapons in the US? 02:54 Ehh 02:54 In terms of owning and operating them 02:54 Could be worse 02:54 It's sort of a class struggle thing, imo 02:54 You can have them automatic in some cases. 02:55 But the 1919 could have been an exception 02:55 Stationary MGs 02:55 Because you have to have a good amount of money to afford the permit, or whatever its called that allows you to own one 02:55 I think no-one except law enforcement and military should have fully autos 02:55 Or burst-type weapons could be allowed but that is on the high end of the scale 02:58 imo, civilians, at least law-abiding ones that have been proven to be knowledgeable in the use of maintenance of firearms, should be able to own automatics 02:58 ^ 02:59 But the problem is what if they screw them over 02:59 Over the course of 50 or so years, since the automatic weapons ban has been in place, there have been only 2 incidents when legally owned machine guns have been used in crimes 02:59 But then you could just put one of those illegal FA sears on an HK91 and you are in buisness 02:59 most LMG's and automatic AR's are owned illegally, and no gun law is going to keep them from continuing to get them 03:00 *most of them that are used in crimes 03:00 like that shooting in Colorado 03:00 The NH Bank shootout 03:01 What was that 03:02 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Hollywood_shootout#Shootout 03:04 gawd 03:04 that sounds like something out of GTA 03:04 And so many weapons 03:04 And he did not covert the HK91 03:04 convert 03:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ejD1Gml-ZGc 03:05 Or you can watch the recreation 03:06 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD1CF61683CF0FE50 03:10 Anyways 03:10 http://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/60528_538724626156336_1965266485_n.jpg 03:11 Well then 03:11 someone needs to do a "Hank Hill calls 911" 03:12 :p 03:12 http://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/60528_538724626156336_1965266485_n.jpg 03:13 OA has the KSK but no Army Rangers 03:13 seems legit 03:13 Vid i already posted it (troll) 03:13 DAMN IT! 03:13 Ah fuck, Marq! lol 03:13 Just got the default set 03:13 lol 03:13 ? 03:14 Waka Waka! *blasts vid with a shot gun and C4 my self into a tank* 03:14 This is Africa 03:14 ow 03:14 *troll* 03:14 ... 03:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPxue9WezPI&feature=g-all 03:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=k4FUACr2lcg 03:15 A and B company 03:16 :P 03:20 Trolan 03:20 U ther 03:21 wb 03:23 Anyhow 03:24 I got the news of the trailer 03:24 For Scavenger 03:29 ok 03:35 I have high hopes for EG 03:37 PLS 03:37 EG? 03:37 End Game 03:38 oh 03:38 Apocalypse Now pls 03:38 ^ 03:38 I liked AN 03:38 AN? 03:38 Oh 03:38 Apocolypse Now 03:39 but im pretty sure BF3 will ruin it 03:39 Apocalypse 03:39 you dont say? 03:39 It will be in 2014 03:39 We needz 2143 03:39 Dem box on WI 03:42 I haz these auto sign in probs on BL 03:43 BTW BBLOG 3 is out 03:43 I love how that guy in the video is sitting down like nothings happening 03:53 wb 03:53 Dem aways 03:54 Oh wait 03:54 Must've froze 03:55 prob 03:55 brb 03:55 I'll be back later as well 03:55 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 03:57 gtg 03:57 -!- Charcoal121 has left Special:Chat. 04:32 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 04:32 wb to the graveyard 04:32 Hello again 04:33 hola 04:33 Ive lost my sanity. :D 04:34 How so? 04:36 I don't know. I'm just insane today lol 04:38 pls 04:51 Chat so dead 04:51 We're all doing other stuff as well 04:51 Assuming 04:56 wb 04:56 Final Killcam 04:56 Seems legit 04:57 Teammate kills a guy and reloads, consequently getting him killed while I appear from behind him and kill the guy who killed my teammate 04:57 Sure, he got the last kill on my team, okay 04:57 lol 05:10 Im leading a night raid on the villa 05:17 Hi 05:17 >.> 05:17 yo 05:17 ohai 05:18 wow 05:18 ok 05:18 So I was gearing up for the final struggle agaisnt the vile capitalists 05:18 and instead of being able to do so, the soviets attack me. 05:18 lol 05:19 THEY CANT EVEN FUCKING GET TO ME 05:19 Woah 05:19 I just killed myself with a stun grenade 05:19 How the heck 05:19 I was leading a a night raid on 2 hVTs and the entire task force excluding myself got killed by the CAS and mortars I called in 05:20 including* 05:20 The only way for the Soviets to get to the heartland is by invading poland 05:20 which would bring in the rest of the allies. 05:20 WW2 in reverse here 05:20 The heck 05:24 so now there's a standoff 05:24 and we're just bombing each other 05:27 help meh 05:27 kazimir call off your dogs 05:27 bitte 05:27 lol 05:27 ;.; 05:28 How do I steam 05:28 should be a button at the start menu 05:29 ._. 05:29 I have Steam installed 3 times 05:29 ...how? 05:29 its impossibru 05:29 No idea 05:30 http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-QEsYiN7cNWo/T611nXZR3HI/AAAAAAAAIR4/SOYrR-izm-0/s1600/IMPOSSIBRU.jpg 05:31 I know I had an error once with TF2 where I had to reinstall it 05:31 When I launch it, it reminds me that I can't have more than 1 Steam 05:31 oh, you have it ON 3 times 05:32 that's more likely 05:32 I have (1) and (2) for quite a few files 05:32 >.> 05:33 Damn that was close 05:35 Ive killed all both of the HVTs and The Villa is secure 05:35 Mission Accomplished 05:38 I'm waiting to see who'll make the first move haha 05:43 I'll kill the Sovietss 05:43 Yesh 05:45 place Trotsky in control of Russia afterwards 05:50 So close to Golden RPH 05:50 RPG* 05:50 God the explosives in this game have crazy range 05:50 golden rpg 05:50 wat 05:51 Camo is available for secondaries too 06:01 test 06:01 I leave my wiki chat for thirty minutes. 06:01 And hell has sprung loose 06:01 lol 06:04 k 06:17 1 06:17 Mic check 06:26 Wow 06:26 These airstrikes take for ever to strike 06:32 Looks like I hit a bump 06:33 there's a broken event in my game 06:33 god dammit 06:34 I just demolished the place \m/ 06:35 The villa was nothing but debris 06:35 ok 06:35 And it only took 8 minutes 06:35 And CAS and artillery 06:38 nice 06:39 yep 06:39 Me game's broken for now 06:39 damn 06:39 what happend? 06:39 Well seems like there's some kind of bug in one of the events, so it keeps firing every day 06:39 without fail 06:40 it's not a necessarily game-breaking problem, but it IS annoying 06:45 I can find Arma II Free on their site, but not Steam 06:45 Because they cancelld it on steam 06:45 I gave you the link to it along time ago PSK 06:45 Yeah 06:46 hnh 06:46 Now im making an airbourne assault on a city 06:47 ok 06:48 can you use nuclear weapons in arma? 06:48 If you get mods 06:48 And I think theres a script for it too 06:48 thers alot of vids of nukes in Arma 2 06:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaXHPqW_ch0 06:51 Well unmodded HOI, you can nuke motherfuckers all up and down the block 06:51 leveled the whole of Britain that way. 06:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHJmbFYJvYw&feature=fvwp&NR=1 06:59 Yeah, I'll just get it from the site 07:02 ok 07:03 I swear if I get killed by 1 more IED 07:04 Can you play as each side? 07:04 Any side thats avaliable 07:04 you can play as ANY COUNTRY ON EARTH in HoI-based games. 07:04 The USMC,CDF,RU,CHkdZ,NAPA 07:05 And if you by C Ops you get alot more 07:05 Like the UNO and PMCs 07:06 And theres a mod for pretty much every modern country except the ME and Africa 07:07 *mods 07:07 And Greece 07:08 is there a mod for Yugoslavia? 07:09 Lemme check 07:10 They dont have there own mod but there in the Serbia mod 07:10 or Switzerland? 07:11 yep 07:11 Italia 07:11 Finnland 07:11 PLA 07:12 Mongolia? 07:12 Kosova? 07:13 Kosova are also in the Serbia mod for some reason 07:14 HAHAHA 07:14 Y U THINK? 07:14 But Chinas the only asian country 07:14 What you mean "Y U THINK?"? 07:14 What has been going down between Kosova and Serbia for the last two decades? 07:15 A war... 07:15 ohhhhhhhh 07:15 China and Korea are the only Asians in mods if you dont count Imperial Japan 07:17 Or the NVA and VC 07:19 how would those not count? 07:20 No clue 07:20 ...exactly 07:20 Wait there is a Greek mod 07:21 And Irland 07:21 And theres a MGS one too O_o 07:21 And the Colonial Marines from Aliens 07:23 And the Danish 07:23 ooook 07:23 Is Uzbekistan a real country? 07:23 REALLY? 07:24 LOOK 07:24 IT 07:24 UP 07:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vt4Dfa4fOEY 07:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h68UJaHvG_c&feature=fvwrel 07:29 SCs is funny because apparently for 1 store its true 07:32 WV is funny because it's fucking true hahahahhaa 07:35 roxio gamecapture 07:35 stfu 07:35 dont lie to children like this 07:35 you will NEVER get 1000000+ views 07:35 stahp getting their hopes up 07:35 Yep 07:36 Every view I got was from me excluding that 1 from Charcoal 07:37 haha 07:37 I've generally ggotten between 500 and 4k views 07:37 and I've been around for ever 07:39 SMH delete 1 of my playlist videos 1 more time 07:42 SMH? 07:43 It really annoys me when BT complains about a lack of views 07:43 I would KILL to have so many views 07:45 SMH is a law 07:45 oh? 07:45 BT? 07:45 blametruth 07:47 I would nuke pennsylvania to get half the views he gets 07:48 hah 07:51 well im gonna go 07:51 bye 07:51 :P 07:52 See ya 07:52 asta la by by 07:55 There needs to be a detailed how to download mods video or tutorial 08:06 1 08:12 brb 08:15 u know whats fun 08:15 Adding back stories to TF2 classes that cant be confirmed or denied 08:18 Pretty common thjing 08:18 thing* 08:19 http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=headcanon 08:23 I found a Battalions Backup made a Night Raid mission and ate some pie 08:23 Today was a good day 08:29 pls 08:31 ohai 08:34 TO LATE BOI 08:34 Way to late 08:36 Well then 08:41 When I finally decide to download a mod 7zips trial is over 08:45 Try winrar 08:48 zank u 08:59 But why didnt they bring back onslaught 08:59 They didnt cring back anything from BC2 09:04 Chats dead 09:04 Time to kick 09:04 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours was kicked from Special:Chat by Slopijoe 09:05 -!- PSKwhirled was kicked from Special:Chat by Slopijoe 09:05 -_- 09:06 Lol 09:09 There was Specact though 09:11 SPECACTs BS 09:11 Its a bunch of useless camos smashed together to make it even more useless 09:14 Looks like you wernt afk 09:15 True 09:15 Spec act = cheating 09:16 Blue and Orange 09:16 And the the US one is un-noticable from Army green and woodland 09:17 Theres no point in camo 09:17 Everyone uses black anyways 09:17 Even in fucking broad daylight 09:19 I use everything but Black now 09:19 Though I never use Blue 09:19 I used everything except black 09:19 Iuse paratrooper 09:20 And ranger 09:20 Ranger, Urban and the Premiums are my most used 09:20 I just use Desert khaki and Ranger now so I can be a Ranger and SEAL 09:21 Premium 3 has Russian Gorka 09:22 Without that being said, I just like the green 09:22 I use paratrooper cause I'm a VDV soldier 09:22 So many victorys 09:22 In BF4 I want the glorious 101st and 82nd vs VDV 09:23 I hate fucking lag 09:23 Never gonna happen 09:23 .. 09:25 D: 09:25 Well then time to add that to the journal 09:29 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 11:56 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 12:48 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 12:59 !update 14:51 !updatelogs 14:51 XtremegiancaAlt: Logs updated (Added 1 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 15:20 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 16:07 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 16:24 yo 16:24 ... 16:24 It appears lag loves me 16:25 welcome to my world 16:26 Hehe 16:29 Where lag run wild like hul-a-mania 16:29 *hulk 16:30 Lol 16:34 Next anime 16:34 Lets see 16:43 Next one for what? 17:41 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 17:41 hai 17:49 .. 17:52 !test 17:52 XtremegiancaAlt: Hai! 17:52 !status 17:52 I have been running for 256882 total seconds, and I have reconnected 0 times. It has been 256881 seconds since my last reconnect. 17:52 !updatelogs 17:52 XtremegiancaAlt: Logs updated (Added 5 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 18:12 Hi 18:12 XLR 18:12 Should I kick 18:12 He has been AFK 18:12 For a while 18:12 He wont respond until its night time 18:12 therfore pls 18:12 FFUUU 18:12 kk 18:19 Gotta fix my mistake on the 320 page 18:22 Opseh 18:22 War on Bronism PLS.. 18:27 -!- Vidmas7er has left Special:Chat. 18:27 :p 18:27 -!- Vidmas7er has joined Special:Chat 18:27 Opseh he is scared of you :( 19:10 pls 19:10 -!- Vidmas7er was kicked from Special:Chat by MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours 19:12 !upsatelogs 19:12 !updatelogs 19:12 MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours: Logs updated (Added 4 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 19:21 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 19:40 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 19:47 -!- Taazuhh has joined Special:Chat 19:47 who here has xbox 19:48 -!- Taazuhh has left Special:Chat. 19:54 -!- Taazuhh has joined Special:Chat 19:55 no one has xbox 19:55 And URL is a bot so it cant play anything 20:32 I'm so professional at lurking that I haven't even noticed that I was kicked. :3 20:38 yep 20:39 inb4 kick? 20:44 Guess not lol 20:53 pls 2012 11 24